ºMonstruo del día, escena de la nocheº
by 6April Kaiba9
Summary: ºOne shotº SxJ, es una historia muy corta y breve, dejando mucho que desear pero bueno, eso lo diran sus reviews


º **Monstruo del Día, Escena de la noche** º

Hola a todos los lectores y escritores, esta es la primera ves que publico algo en espero les guste, no soy la mejor de las escritoras, pero lo intentare. Advierto que si alguien aquí es homo fóbico que abandone este recinto de inmediato, y se llegan a quedarse para presenciar esta corta historia que lo haga bajo su propio riesgo, no me hago responsable de traumas psicológicos ni nada por el estilo.

_**Serie**: Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_**Tipo**: One-Shot_

_**Categoría**: Romance/ Drama _

_**Pareja: **Joey/Seto_

El alba aproximaba a bañar la ciudad de Domino, cerca de un parque se encontraba un chico rubio recostado, durmiendo apacible, sin una preocupación en su vida, bajo un verde árbol, el viento ululaba calmo, todo era parte de una cosa, hacían una completa paz; casi cada ser humano de Domino dormía, casi... Un C.E.O no podía conciliar el sueño, tenía problemas en su subconsciente, tenía visiones extravagantes, comenzaban a despertarlo...

_**ºº Sueño ºº**_

Bajo un árbol, en un tranquilo parque, con el viento soplando tan tranquilamente que parece sobrenatural la paz que reina en ese lugar, él me esta esperando, siempre me espera todas las oscuridades bajo el brillo de la luna, ese brillo reflejándose en sus orbes color miel, las cuales miran a las estrellas, buscando otras fugases, para pedir un único deseo, para desear que este a tu lado todo el tiempo, ¿no es así?

Me siento tan extraño a tu lado, te observo de lejos, el viento que recorre tus facciones, tan delicado como tu piel blanca, parece la de un muñeco de porcelana, solo que la tuya es cálida, siempre me impregnas eso; son pasos, mis pasos, percibo acercarme a ti, en esta escena de la noche... volteas tu rostro tan delicadamente como esbozas esa sonrisa en tus labios, simultáneamente que te sientas en el piso, ofreciéndome lugar... que largo instante de meditación, finalmente acepto estar junto a ti,

_Te obligo a recostar tu cabeza sobre mi pecho, ¿Escuchas mi corazón? Sigue latiendo, o al menos lo ha comenzado a hacer desde que te has interpuesto en mi vida... con sonrisa alentadora, que observo de lejos, todos los días, como sonríes con la gente que te reconforta, que te da un buen trato, quisiera poder hacer lo mismo... Me conformare con mirarte de lejos, con observar tu perfecto ser, y con invocar tu ira, es lo único que podré tener de ti..._

_Cierro mis ojos solo un momento, esparciendo mis manos por el pasto, tan frío, tan húmedo, el rocío esta sobre el, es de noche aun, por lo que el clima es más frío... un momento... puedo sentir esa calidez, esa sola tuya, en mis labios, tu mano recorrer mi mejilla_

Tu lengua con ese sabor dulce juguetea con la mía, tu aliento con el mío, haciéndose un complemento. Me siento alejar de tu cuerpo, de tu calidez, algo me envuelve, se siente frío, fino, suave al tacto, pero no es como tú, está oscuro, se vuelve blanco... "un sueño" ...

Se sentó en la cama, apresurado, agitado, enredado con las sabanas, pasando su mano por su sudor congelado, todo, todo un sueño, lamentablemente, ¿Cuántas noches venía torturándolo esa vaga imagen del cachorro besándolo, Pronto ya no dormiría, necesitaba la cura para ese mal, lo molestaba el hecho de no poder obtener algo que desease, después de todo el era quien siempre podía todo... Tomó parte de las sabanas entre sus manos, las apretó, estaba furioso, sin embargo el no expresaría sentimiento alguno, eso sería una señal de debilidad, cosa que el C.E.O no era, las corrió bruscamente, se levanto de su enorme cama, enorme, pero solitaria como ninguna otra...

Viéndose en su espejo de cuerpo entero, admirando sus denotados músculos, paso una mano por su frente hacia sus cabellos, revolviéndolos, haciéndose a la imperfección que nunca lo rodeaba frente a otro ser humano, solo de noche podía sentirse como un ser humano, porque ese era el pequeño momento que tenía para observar a su hermano dormir, para que Morfeo lo tomara en sus brazos, el momento que ningún otro ser podía molestarlo

Pero la ilusión era algo que comenzaba a perder, ya no podía conciliarla, y todo era culpa de su obsesión con el cachorro... ¿Obsesión? ¿Desde cuando se había transformado en ello, no lo sabía, lo único, tenía que remediarlo, ese mismo día lo haría, afrontaría las consecuencias fuesen positivas o negativas, el seguiría siendo Seto Kaiba, sin importar que pasase, y tendría la respuesta a la interminable incógnita que se formaba noche tras noche, se dirigió hasta su baño personal, donde tomó una ducha, intentando olvidar todo, calmarse, dejar esa imagen patética de él donde no puede salir, dentro de las cuatro paredes de su cuarto...

Pronto se vistió para ir a su corporación, la más renombrada de todo Japón, inclusive de todo el mundo, para ser modestos... su cara denotaba todo el cansancio acumulado por esas noches sin descanso, ese día debería ser perfecto... se disponía a poner su pijama para lavar, pero puedo notar que su ropa tenía algo más que el sudor que había encontrado, como... ¿Cómo el rocío del parque? ¿Sería eso posible, No, estaba convencido de que eso era un sueño y nada más.

"Un sueño" se decía a si mismo un rubio en el parque entre tanto se levantaba del suelo, que permanecía algo fresco por la helada, era tarde ya para repartir los diarios, y pronto para llegar a ala escuela por sus medios, los cuales eran correr a toda prisa, lo que comenzó a hacer en el momento que supo la hora con exactitud, corría, corría, sin dejar de especular si había sido mentira, ¿Por qué algo tan maravilloso tenía que ser un quimera? ¿Por qué se torturaba así? Pero... ¿Qué hacia en el parque, no recordaba haber deambulado por ahí la noche anterior o por el estilo, solo recordaba como en su ensueño fue hasta ese lugar, todas las noches lo mismo, ir al mismo parque, bajo el mismo lugar, mirando al cielo, en espera de la persona que más quería, no le importaba cuan larga fuese la espera, era bien recompensada, se paso una mano por los labios, de arriba abajo, pretendía percatar la tibieza que los recorría aún. Se detuvo a sacudir su cabeza, a decirse a si mismo que debía olvidar eso, solo le traería problemas, lo que en su situación no era favorable, con cansancio, falta de aliento, sed, como si hubiera corrido una competencia, llego a la escuela, donde solo un alma habitaba, no era tan tarde como había pensado, y talvez esto lo hubiera preparado para una maratón, ¡no! Solo quería engañarse, lo que estaba logrando con un gran entusiasmo hasta que cruzo la puerta de su primera clase, como en el resto del edificio no acaecía un alma, no, eso es lo que creyó, no le hubiera molestado que estuviera otra persona, si no fuera porque la misma no era otra sino su peor enemigo, Seto Kaiba, empresario multimillonario, arrogante, agresivo, indiferente, lo contrarío a su persona, con quien más reñía... a diferencia de muchas otras ocasiones en que el niño mimado se quedaba tecleando la laptop inseparable de sus dedos, como cualquiera lo veía, en esta levanto su mirada al divisar que de el "cachorro" se trataba, el susodicho no estaba para riñas, así que al más mínimo insulto estaba dispuesto a irse del aposento .Su mirada monótona insípida paso a ser más seria, se levanto del asiento, y se dirigió al rubio, con manos temblorosas, este mismo retrocedía ante cada paso del empresario, sintiéndose asechado, hasta que choco contra la pared, ambos chicos enfrentaron las miradas, la del ojiazul emanaba un brillo excepcional, Wheeler creyó un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas por lo que arrancó su mirada de la divisa del otro, aunque Kaiba lo había acorralado, sostenía sus brazos con fuerza, sus respiraciones chocaban mutuamente, si alguien entrara en ese momento la situación hubiese sido comprometedora, finalmente el joven de ojos color zafiro rompió el silencio...

-"Wheeler..."-musito, tan sutilmente que no parecía la voz de Seto Kaiba. El chico de ojos melados se inmuto ante tal matiz en la voz del joven empresario, intuyendo algo, talvez, de suma importancia giro sus ojos hacia el cuerpo del C.E.O, que ya no se posicionaba tan cerca de él, había ido hasta la otra punta, lo observaba fijamente, de frente.

-"¿Qué sucede, ricachon? ¿Te comiste al lengua?"- un comentario propicio para hacer comenzar a Kaiba, sin embargo este se abstuvo lanzando un suspiro, retumbando en el vacío salón; Wheeler solo esperaba una respuesta de parte de su némesis.

-"No estoy para bromas cachorro, voy a ser breve, y espero que tomes el asunto con la misma seriedad que yo..." el matiz de la voz era totalmente índole. Joey no era de huir, pero algo le decía que en ese momento no hubiera sido mala idea, pasos firmes, miradas frías, sin motivo, de estar hablando, conocido, Kaiba se traía algo en manos, esa actitud tan misteriosa en él no era buena, nunca lo fue en realidad, nunca se sabía que era peor, cuando discutía sobrenaturalmente con el cachorro, o cuando no lo hacían, claro, el silencio entre ellos dos siempre ha sido nota de mal augurio, esta no podía ser la excepción, ¿o si, de nuevo estaban de frente, de una manera incomoda, todo parecía apuntar a una grave pelea, como si Wheeler por fin hubiera encontrado su talón de Aquiles. De pronto, arrebato al rubio de la pared, tomándolo entre sus brazos, y fusionando los labios de ambos, él cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por el encanto, mientras el rubio los abrió como platos, tan solo un segundo duro la contra reacción del dueño de los ojos melados, el beso fue una especie de anestesia, que lo adormeció, lo atonto, hasta que Kaiba los separó. Joey Wheeler, lo observo perplejo, parpadeando, intentado saber quien era ese y que habían hecho con Seto Kaiba. No duró mucho el silencio, cuando Joey despertó de su ensueño y se dirigió a la puerta sin decirle nada al ricachon, no quería verlo más, el beso en ves de despertar una pasión desató más odio al rubio, sin motivo, solo así se sentía, no podía evitarlo, recordando la figura de los sueños, ¿era posible que todas sus facciones fueran similares a las del molesto engreído C.E.O, su intento de escape no funcionó, cuando el ojiazul coloco el seguro a la puerta, dejándolo contra ella

-"No escaparas tan fácilmente, primero..."- no pudo terminar se mini junta con el perro, porque fue golpeado inesperadamente, la mirada melada tenía tanto odio encerrado, tenía un gran dolor, ilusiones rotas, perdidas, la vaga idea...

Es poco tener que lidiar con su padre, y aguantar que lo maltrate, como para aguantar a un engreído, en realidad era lo de menos, pero si supiera lo que tenía escondido en lo más profundo de su subconsciente sería su objeto de burla de por vida. Ese beso le dio muchas esperanzas, claro que no podía dejar de lado la idea de que fuera una treta.

-"Mira, ricachon, no sé que te crees, pero no soy ningún juguete, así que búscate alguno de tus monos para satisfacer tus deseos de humillar a alguien..."- Le dijo, intento zafarse del agarre del multimillonario, cosa que fue imposible, estaba decidido, al parecer no saldría de ahí amenos que le diera una respuesta concreta al niño ese-" Eres un simple monstruo, déjame en paz... ¡¡Déjame en paz monstruo!"- esas palabras sonaron tan lentas para el otro individuo, lo atemorizaron de verdad, o hicieron acordar a su sueño, no podía dejar de recordar cuando ese edén se convertía en una completa pesadilla. Pronto la fuerza con la que sostenía a Joey se esfumó. Por lo que el rubio aprovecho la confusión del empresario para huir.

El día transcurrió normal, hasta la hora del almuerzo... el rubio estuvo comiendo sonriente con sus amigos, como si nada de la mañana se hubiera presentado, en aquel momento un empresario se asomaba, con su dichoso maletín, este mismo rozó el brazo del atragantado, el ser más colérico de toda la escuela se levanto tragando sus alimentos, y alzando un puño con furia en señal de amenaza, el C.E.O volteo un instante su rostro, manteniendo su posición altanera, le lanzó una mirada fría y siguió su camino, cosa que el joven comelón no permitiría tan fácilmente...

-" Oye! Ten más cuidado por donde caminas" – Lo estaban ignorando, y eso no quedaría impune.

Vamos a fingir estar fingiendo, vamos a jugar a no saber nada, a que nuestros sueños son solo eso, deseos reprimidos, amor platónico

El rubio fue agresivamente hasta el ojiazul, impidiéndole continuar caminando, miradas intensas entre ellos, cada cual fulminando a la otra, un ardor que comenzaba a desmoronar al ojiazul, luego de lo pasado en la mañana no estaba de humores para aguantar nada, ninguna pelea monótona, dejo caer su portafolios, apretó su puño libre, mientras con el otro arrastró de los pelos a su 'enemigo' hasta un lugar alejado, advirtiendo a todos con la mirada, primero a los bobos amigos del perro, cuando ya estaban sin nadie a la vista, entre las penumbras, un tétrico silencio, elementos de jardinería, un cobertizo de la escuela, Joey se encontraba boca abajo en el suelo, fue golpeado por Kaiba, este ultimo prendió la lámpara única de ahí. Un lugar donde discutir de manera apropiada, o simplemente discutir.

Levantándose del suelo, mirando con desdén a Kaiba.

Alejándose, evitando cruzarse con los ojos melados.

Acercándose, en busca de una respuesta de tal actitud, al percatarse de la reacción del otro se cruzó de brazos y dio la espalda.

Esperando algo que nunca llegara se digno a dirigirle la palabra.

-"Ricachon, ¿Se puede saber que pretendes? No veo que te beneficies de ninguna manera con esto, ya te ganaste un golpe, y un chisme que **podría **hacer morir de felicidad a los reporteros"- Mencionó con una sonrisa de medio lado, la cual no se visualizo.

Lo que decía era verdad, nada saldría bien para Seto Kaiba con eso, cual fuese el único motivo mandaría el mismo. En el sentido del niño rico, como persona perfecta, no se le podía reprochar nada. Amerito un golpe.

Un rato de gritos, que se cerró nuevamente con la palabra clave "monstruo"

Algo excéntrico, un punto débil que al parecer viniendo de ciertas personas era algo profundo... ¿Punto Débil?¿Débil, esa palabra no cabía en el diccionario del C.E.O, Igualmente todo termino a los golpes, terriblemente mal, con tanto odio que ni una sola palabra más fue pronunciada. El día no fue más que desdén, ignorar al otro de todas formas posibles.

La tarde cayó en poco tiempo, así la noche, sin arrepentimientos, sin pensar el uno en el otro, sin nada que ver. Los sueños salieron a flote, tanto en aquella cama con sabanas de seda, como en la descuidada y pobre de el barrio bajo.

El cielo nublado, truenos resonando, lluvia emanando, tormenta desatándose. Y a pesar de todo eso, no interesó un cuerpo divagando por el mojado parque de Domino, descalzo, con un pijama negro de seda, grabado con las iniciales "SK", sonámbulo en gran empresario, tenía un pendiente, tenía que vivir su escena de la noche, porque en ese momento dormía el monstruo del día. Buscaba un amor platónico, un cuerpo cálido, uno que no se sumía al monstruo del día, sin embargo este rubio si lo hacía con el dulce joven de ojos azul zafiro, conquistaba con tan solo una sonrisa, esta noche de tormenta era tan desigual, porque ya no aparecía, porque ya no estaría una nota tan inaceptable.

Seto-Kun: Lo siento, ya no te veré más, por fin desperté de mi sueños, dejando al descubierto tu actitud, todo lo que en verdad fuiste y no dijiste. Deja atrás lo que vivimos, lo que fue la utopía aquella. En la realidad solo eres un monstruo, al menos o eres en el día, y por la noche me llenas de una escena sin igual. Celebraras, seguro, por deshacerte de mi. No importa ya nada, genial será el olvido, la elocuencia no es lo mío, soy persona de pocas palabras.

Sin esfuerzos, sin gritos, sin adioses, sin miradas.

Hasta un nuevo amanecer, donde la realidad sea lo que nos lleve a estar juntos.

**Fin**

**Para ser mi primer fic diría Corto XD!**

**Pero bueno, es lo mejor que puedo hacer con tanta escuela y cosas acosándome! XD**

**Espero sus ****Reviews**

**Hasta los próximos fics, si así me lo permiten nn**


End file.
